This present disclosure relates to user interfaces for electronic devices, and more particularly to display devices having touch-input user interfaces.
Touch-input displays are a popular interface on electronic devices to enable users to touch select displayed information. Touch-input displays are used in smart watches, mobile telephones, portable music players, tablet computers, and other electronic devices.
There are many available touch sensor technologies, but the market is currently dominated by two technologies. Low cost electronic devices that do not need multi-touch capability often use resistive touch technology, which measures change in resistance between pairs of electrodes within an array due to a physical touch. Other electronic devices needing multi-touch sensing capability use projected capacitive technology which measures changes in capacitance between pairs of electrodes in an array due to presence of one or more capacitive coupled fingers.